mlpfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Applejack
Applejack est un poney terrestre femelle et l'un des personnages principaux de My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique. Elle vit et travaille comme agricultrice dans un verger de pommes à la Ferme de la Douce Pomme aux côtés de sa grand-mère Granny Smith, de son frère aîné Big McIntosh et de sa petite sœur Apple Bloom. Elle est la représentation de l'élément d'équilibre de l'honnêteté et sait faire preuve d'un grand altruisme envers les autres poneys. Développement et conception Applejack est, outre Spike, le seul protagoniste dont la conception est inspirée de la première génération de Mon Petit Poney de 1980. Elle résulte du croisement orchestré par Lauren Faust de l'apparence d'un poney nommé Applejack de la première génération et de la personnalité d'un poney nommé Starlight de la troisième génération. Nom Applejack est en fait le mot anglais pour désigner le calvados, une variété de cidre français très fort, que l'on trouve principalement dans le département éponyme. Rôle et importance dans la série télévisée Enfance Une partie de l'enfance d'Applejack est racontée durant l'épisode Les Chercheuses de talent. Habitant à la Ferme de la Douce Pomme avec Granny Smith et Big McIntosh mais ne souhaitant pas devenir fermière, elle est partie vers Manehattan où résidaient ses oncle et tante Orange. Elle fut rapidement initiée aux attitudes de la vie citadine mais ressentit aussi rapidement une amertume d'avoir quitté la ferme. Un matin au lever du soleil, regardant vers Poneyville, elle fut éblouie par un arc-en-ciel supersonique créé par Rainbow Dash qui lui sembla indiquer la direction de son foyer. Elle repartit alors vers la ferme, obtint sa marque de beauté et elle y vit heureuse depuis cet instant. Personnalité thumb|Il ne fait pas bon d'être une mauvaise herbe. Applejack est brave, sociable, très travailleuse, singulièrement forte et bien évidemment honnête car c'est son élément de l'harmonie. Contrairement aux autres poneys, elle n'est que très peu sujette à des péripéties grâce à sa maturité et son sens de la débrouillardise. Néanmoins, son fort caractère et son hardiesse au travail la poussent souvent à surestimer ses capacités et à être têtue comme l'évoquent les épisodes La Pomme au panier et Les Rubans bleus. Simple et nullement attirée par les artifices, elle est l'antithèse de Rarity qui lui reproche souvent son manque d'élégance et parfois sa vulgarité. L'épisode Soirée entre copines les opposa suite à une cohabitation forcée le temps d'un orage chez Twilight Sparkle. Souvent sollicitée pour ses talents physiques, elle a aussi été employée par Twilight Sparkle pour socialiser la Princesse Luna lors de l'épisode Le Festival du cauchemar. Dans Le Palais hanté, on apprend qu'elle est un peu trouillarde. Relations familiales thumb|Fraternité. Applejack entretient avec sa famille directe vivant à la Ferme de la Douce Pomme de très forts liens affectifs comme professionnels. Travaillant de pair avec Big McIntosh dans les vergers, elle tient aussi comme grand-mère et mentor Granny Smith, détentrice de savoirs particuliers comme la confection de la confiture de zap apples ainsi que l'histoire familiale. Plus encore, elle sert de modèle pour sa petite sœur énergique Apple Bloom. Membre fondatrice des Chercheuses de talent, cette dernière se met souvent dans des situations nécessitant l'assistance ou les conseils d'Applejack. Très complices, elles participent parfois aux Olympiades contre les autres poneys. Cependant, Applejack peut se montrer aussi très protectrice, voire trop, envers sa petite sœur, notamment dans l'épisode Une soeur envahissante. Les parents d'Applejack ne sont jamais apparus, mais l'une des scénaristes a dit qu'ils seraient morts, ce qui est probablement le cas au vu de l'air mélancolique que prend Applejack quand elle voit passer deux étoiles alors que Granny Smith parle de la réunion de famille. L'épisode 13 de la saison 7 nous apprend que les parents d'Applejack, Apple Bloom et Big McIntosh s'appelaient Pear Butter pour leur mère et Bright Mac ou Bright McIntosh pour leur père. Applejack, Apple Bloom et Big McIntosh ont donc une mère de la famille Pear et leur père de la famille Apple. Ces deux familles étaient rivales jusqu'à ce que la famille Pear déménage. Applejack détient l’honnêteté qui vient de son père. Honnêteté et altruisme thumb|left|Applejack et Pinkie Pie avec leurs colliers. Applejack est l'une des six représentations des éléments d'équilibre. Elle devient détentrice de l'élément d'honnêteté lors La Magie de l'amitié (partie 2). Prise dans un glissement de terrain, Twilight Sparkle est au bord du précipice et n'est retenue que par Applejack. Cette dernière lui demande alors de se laisser tomber en toute confiance dans le vide. D'abord récalcitrante, Twilight finit par se laisser tomber et est rattrapée dans les airs par Rainbow Dash ainsi que par Fluttershy. Lors du combat final contre la Jument Séléniaque, les sphères d'harmonie sont détruites par celle-ci mais sont finalement réincarnées en colliers et couronne portés par les personnages principaux. L'élément d'honnêteté qui est porté par Applejack est un collier doré avec une pomme orange. Il lui est toutefois arrivé de mentir à quelques rares occasions : notamment dans La fête manquée, elle dit rénover la grange pour que Pinkie Pie ne rentre pas et découvre sa surprise. Dans l'épisode Les Rubans bleus, trop fière pour avouer son échec, elle prétend avoir juste eu envie de changer d'air. Elle brise même sa promesse "façon Pinkie Pie". Dans Miracles à vendre, elle ne ment pas intentionnellement mais hésite à avouer toute la vérité à propos du soi-disant produit miracle des frères Flim et Flam de peur de briser la joie de Granny Smith. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle ment, ce qui se voit très facilement, elle finit toujours par avouer toute la vérité. Applejack, par ses compétences, joue souvent un rôle d'assistance envers les autres poneys. Dans l'épisode La Pomme au panier, alors qu'elle est épuisée par le travail à la ferme, elle honore ses rendez-vous avec divers poneys comme Pinkie Pie ainsi que Fluttershy malgré que ses actions, plutôt qu'aider, créent des catastrophes. Au début de ce même épisode, Poneyville doit faire face à une ruée de vaches affolées mais finalement stoppées au pied du pont d'entrée du village par Applejack assistée de sa chienne Winona. Elle est alors récompensée par Madame Le Maire pour son dévouement. Dans L'Olympiade des sœurs poneys, elle tend un piège à Sweetie Belle en froid avec sa grande sœur Rarity, afin qu'elles puissent se réconcilier. Pour cela, elle sacrifie sa participation ainsi que celle d'Apple Bloom à la course des sœurs poneys et se fait remplacée par Rarity qui, incognito, se fait passer pour Applejack afin de duper sa petite sœur. Fierté thumb|Impossible n'est pas Applejack. Compris ? Dans La Pomme au panier ainsi que dans Les Rubans bleus, Applejack est dépeinte comme étant un poney particulièrement fier et attaché à ses promesses. Ainsi, dans le premier épisode suscité, malgré la blessure de son grand frère Big Macintosh, elle refuse l'aide de quiconque à ramasser les pommes des vergers alors que le travail est bien trop grand pour un seul poney. Dans le second épisode évoqué, très concernée par sa promesse de financer la rénovation de la mairie de Poneyville par le biais du grand rodéo d'Equestria, elle décide de quitter Poneyville et d'aller travailler à Dodge Junction dans le désert suite à sa défaite et ce, sans motiver sa décision auprès de ses amies. Dans l'épisode La Saison du jus, provoquée par Flim et Flam, elle gage la Ferme de la Douce Pomme pour prouver aux deux frères qu'elle peut fabriquer plus de cidre qu'ils n'en peuvent. C'est grâce à l'intervention de ses amies et d'un coup du sort qu'elle parvient finalement à conserver son exploitation. Talents Applejack possède une grande force, et elle s'occupe souvent seule de la Ferme de la Douce Pomme. Elle a un talent pour ramasser les pommes de son verger, et ne supporte pas que celui-ci soit attaqué par la vermine. Mais son plus grand talent est d'aider ses amies quoi qu'il arrive. Force et athlétisme thumb|Voilà qui s'appelle exploser le score. Applejack est dotée d'une force prodigieuse qui est, selon ses dires, le fruit de son travail dans les vergers à cogner les pommiers afin de faire tomber les pommes. Cette force la met souvent en rivalité avec Rainbow Dash, bien que cette dernière ait une force physique bien moins importante. C'est d'ailleurs tout l'objet de l'épisode La Compétition où les deux amies s'affrontent dans une série d'épreuves devant déterminer qui est le poney d'acier. Au coude à coude au score, Rainbow Dash use de ses ailes afin de prendre l'avantage et en abuse au fil de la compétition pour distancer son adversaire, ce qui a l'inconvénient de fausser le résultat final. Dans l'épisode La Mystérieuse Jument héroïque, Applejack arrête grâce à ses sabots une charrette dévalant une falaise et menaçant de s'écraser avec ses occupants sur Poneyville. Caractéristique indissociable de sa grande force, Applejack est aussi une sportive accomplie et émérite. Surnommée « Poney de rodéo », elle rivalise avec Rainbow Dash en terme de performances. Dans Les Rubans bleus, elle décroche au grand rodéo d'Equestria plusieurs rubans, étant arrivée de nombreuses fois sur le podium mais n'ayant malheureusement jamais atteint la première place. Dans Equestria Girls lors du nettoyage de la salle du bal, elle porte à elle seule une table, provoquant la surprise de deux jeunes élèves sportifs mobilisés pour en porter une autre. Cuisine Évoqué dès le premier épisode de la saison 1, Applejack exerce en parallèle de son métier d'agricultrice, à quelques occasions, l'occupation de cuisinière. Ainsi, elle est en charge de la nourriture dans La Magie de l'amitié (partie 1), s'occupe du repas au mariage de la Princesse Cadence et de Shining Armor et, soucieuse de rapporter de l'argent à la ferme, tente une vente de ses mets aux poneys sophistiqués de Canterlot durant le Grand Gala Équestre. C'est aussi elle qui s'occupe du petit-déjeuner dans l'épisode La marque infernale. Dans Equestria Girls, il est question d'une participation de l'équipe du lycée à une vente de pâtisserie qui devait avoir lieu mais qui avait été avortée par les agissements de Sunset Shimmer. Représentation dans les films Equestria Girls Dans My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Applejack est l'exacte équivalence de son homologue poney. Sa première apparition survient lors de sa livraison de bouteilles de jus de pommes à Pinkie Pie pour la préparation du bal de la princesse de l'automne. Dans un premier temps, elle met en garde Twilight Sparkle vis-à-vis de Sunset Shimmer et de Rainbow Dash avec qui elle est en colère. Elle sera là pour soutenir Twilight quand Sunset Shimmer l'humilie avec une vidéo mais les autres filles entrent en conflit. Twilight leur demande d'arrêter mais Rarity lui rétorque que sa rancune envers Rainbow Dash n'est guère différente de leur querelle. Quand Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie et Rarity comprendront que Sunset Shimmer est responsable de leur dispute, Applejack se demande si ce n'est pas aussi sa faute si Rainbow Dash n'est pas venue à sa vente. Applejack reparle alors pour la première fois à Rainbow Dash depuis cette histoire : Rainbow Dash devait venir avec son équipe à sa vente de pâtisserie mais Sunset Shimmer lui avait envoyé un message comme quoi la vente était reportée. On voit ensuite Applejack chanter à la cafétéria et mettre en œuvre sa force en nettoyant la salle saccagée du bal. Elle participe également à la bataille finale. Applejack EG.png Applejack, Equestria Girl.png MLP Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Welcome to the Show Compilation Full Movie Game for Girls HD Equestria girl applejack by 12junebug12-d6feax5.png Applejack and applejack by hampshireukbrony-d6mtmym.png Rainbow Rocks Le film Applejack apparaît dans le deuxième film d'Equestria Girls où elle fait partie des Rainbooms. A l'instar des autres, elle a pardonné à Sunset Shimmer et tente de la rassurer alors que le reste du lycée lui en veut encore. Après la chanson Bien Mieux que Jamais, elle se demande pourquoi elle et ses amis ont toujours leur magie malgré le fait que Twilight ne soit plus là mais Rainbow Dash n'y prête aucune attention, elle réussit même à l'énerver en disant qu'elle doit travailler son solo de basse. Quand les Dazzlings feront parler d'elle, Applejack propose d'en parler à la proviseur Celestia pour "empêcher une autre folledingue de gâcher un autre évènement du lycée", vexant quelque peu Sunset Shimmer. Malheureusement, Celestia et Luna sont manipulées par les Dazzlings et elles ne peuvent donc rien faire. Heureusement, grâce à Sunset Shimmer, Twilight revient et tente d'utiliser le pouvoir de l'amitié pour vaincre les Dazzlings mais sans succès. Durant la soirée entre filles chez Pinkie Pie, on voit Applejack jouer à la console contre Rainbow Dash et apparemment, elle gagne jusqu'à ce que Rainbow Dash débranche sa manette. Rainbow dash et Applejack en pyjama.gif Applejack anthro ID EG RR short 7.png Lors de la répétition pour le contre-sort, Applejack finit par se disputer avec Rarity car celle-ci veut que le groupe porte ses tenues pour la bataille des groupes, et ça ne fera qu'empirer au cours de la bataille. Quand les Rainbooms se retrouvent enfermées par Trixie, elle se dispute de plus belle avec ses amies, comme le voulait les Dazzlings, mais Sunset Shimmer parviendra à calmer les tensions du groupe. Libérées par Spike et de nouveaux unies, les Rainbooms affrontent les Dazzlings et, avec l'aide de Sunset Shimmer, parviennent à les vaincre. Sunset restera parmi les Rainbooms après cette victoire. Version d'Applejack.PNG Pinkie Pie et Applejack.PNG Et toi joue de la guitare , Ashleigh Ball dans le rôle d'Applejack et Rainbow Dash.PNG Courts-métrages Comme toutes les autres, Applejack sera dans le deuxième film où elle joue de la basse. Dans un des courts-métrages, "Basse en ballade", Applejack demande à Granny Smith ce qu'elle a fait de sa basse : elle l'a vendu à deux hommes nommés Flim et Flam. Applejack va donc dans leur magasin accompagnée de ses amis pour récupérer son instrument de musique. Immédiatement, les deux frangins les accueillent chaleureusement et leur proposent divers produits douteux. Applejack leur propose de leur rendre l'argent en échange de la basse mais les deux arnaqueurs décident de multiplier le prix par mille. Les cinq filles ont beau déclarer que la basse appartient à Applejack, avec pour preuve les initiales AJ gravées dessus, les deux frères refusent le marché et prétendent qu'Applejack ne sait pas en jouer. Applejack se met alors à jouer de l'instrument, réveillant sa magie, et convaincant enfin les deux hommes que c'est bien sa basse, mais malgré ça, leur réponse restent la même. Applejack est déçue mais ses amies se montrent alors menaçantes vis-à-vis des Frères Flim et Flam. Ils finissent par proposer un autre marché : on voit alors Applejack déguisée en banane et leur faisant de la pub. Granny Smith passe devant le magasin et demande à Applejack depuis quand elle joue de la basse. thumb|right|526 px|Court métrage d'Applejack en français Dans la chanson "La Journée idéale", elle est à la fête foraine avec Rainbow Dash où elle bat Rainbow Dash à un jeu grâce à sa force mais se fait battre par Spike. On la voit ensuite trainer Fluttershy dans le train fantôme avant d'en sortir terrifiée. Dans Remue-Toi, elle propose un thème sur la vie à la ferme mais l'idée sera refusée lorsque Pinkie Pie sera propulsée par le taureau mécanique. Dans "L'Amitié nous soutiendra des années", elle est dans sa ferme et joue de la basse avec Sunset Shimmer qui arrive à cheval. Elle est vue dans "Musique aux oreilles", "Guitare de rêve", "Pinkie aux baguettes", "Piano mobile", "Remue-Toi" et "Hier n'est pas Aujourd'hui". 'Galerie' Applejack et Pinkie Pie S01E02.png Applejack Qu'est ce que tu dis S1E04.png Big Macintosh et Applejack S01E04.png Applejack coup de sabot S01E13.png Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Applejack scarecrow.jpg Luna et Applejack S02E04.png Applebloom et Applejack S02E05.png Applejack mauvaise herbe S02E09.png Applejack as Smart Cookie S2E11.png Applejack fait tourner son chapeau sur son museau S2E14.png Cherry Jubilee et Applejack S2E14.png Applejack, les Chercheuses et Babs Seed S3E04.png Applejack 'Neither of you have your Cutie Mark' S3E4.png Album photo Applejack et Braeburn S3E08.png Spike se présente à Applejack (S03E09).png Applejack s'approche de Fluttershy (S04E07).png Applejack Ponyon ID S4E16.png Applejack contrôle Apple Bloom (S04E17).png Applejack lasso.png Applejack rainbow power.PNG Pinkie Pie , Rainbow Dash et Applejack rainbow power.PNG Applejack Navbox Perso.png Applejack google logo install guide by thepatrollpl-d62gui3.png Croquis Applejack.jpg Applejack, poney terrestre.png Applejack, poney de cristal.png Applejack, pouliche.png Applejack, bébé.png Applejack and applejack by hampshireukbrony-d6mtmym.png Applejack, Equestria Girl.png Rainbow dash et Applejack en pyjama.gif Version d'Applejack.PNG Pinkie Pie et Applejack.PNG Applejack EG.png MLP Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Welcome to the Show Compilation Full Movie Game for Girls HD Equestria Girls - Live Action Music Video (Magic of Friendship) HD Equestria girl applejack by 12junebug12-d6feax5.png Applejack-School-Spirit-Doll-1.jpg Et toi joue de la guitare , Ashleigh Ball dans le rôle d'Applejack et Rainbow Dash.PNG Applejack live-action ID.png Galerie secondaire Citations en:Applejack sr:Epldžek uk:Еплджек Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Poneys terrestres Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Famille Apple Catégorie:Familiers de Poneyville Catégorie:Étudiants Catégorie:Personnages d'Equestria Girls Catégorie:Pomme